


“Can you guess where I want to kiss you?”

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck vs Prompts [16]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: Casey proposes they get married.Prompt from tumblr
Relationships: Chuck Bartowski/John Casey
Series: Chuck vs Prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071008
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	“Can you guess where I want to kiss you?”

“Can you guess where I want to kiss you?”  
“On the lips?”  
Casey shook his head.  
“On the cheek?”  
“Nope”  
“In a naughty place?”  
Casey smirked “Maybe later”  
“Um, on the neck?”  
Casey pulled a ring from his pocket and got down on one knee “How about on the beach in front of all our friends and family while we both say I do?”  
Chuck’s eyes filled with tears as he looked at the black band in Casey’s hand “That was so freaking adorable, I love you so much, of course, I’ll marry you, John”  
Casey slid the ring on Chuck’s finger before standing up  
Chuck wrapped his arms around Casey’s neck, “Let’s go now”  
Casey laughed “We should probably plan a little bit”  
“Lame” he teased “I want to be married now”  
“Let’s start with a kiss now and go from there”  
“Wait, do we have to wear suits, can we wear shorts, and no ties, oh maybe no shoes that would be so nice”  
“Chuck”  
“Yeah”  
“Calm down”  
“But I’ve been dying to get married and now it’s happening and I’m so excited”  
“I’m excited too, but you haven’t stopped talking long enough to let me kiss you”  
“But imagine Clara in a tiny dress walking down the aisle throwing flowers, oh my god can we have a daughter? I want a little girl”  
“I’m two seconds away from carrying you up to our bed and putting a gag in your mouth”  
“Do we have one of those? And no sex until marriage mister”  
“We don’t but I’ll get creative, and if you don’t want to have sex, then you need to go live with Ellie because I’ll end up killing you”  
“That’s not nice” Chuck stuck his bottom lip out to pout, Casey took it between his teeth. Chuck tried to protest but all that came out was a moan.  
“Okay, fine, just this one time, but then no more sex”  
“Then we are getting married this weekend”  
“Deal”

Chuck really didn’t want to cry, but when Clara walked in the little cabana where he was getting ready, he lost it. She looked so cute in her tiny pale pink dress, she looked like a princess complete with a flower crown. Then Ellie walked in wearing a beautiful floral flowy dress and matching flower crown.  
“You’re not supposed to cry yet”  
“Then why did you walk in here looking like a goddess with your princess daughter”  
Ellie smiled. “She wanted to see her Chuck”  
Chuck picked up his niece, giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
“Chuck sad” her little hand wiped the tear off his cheek  
“Not at all, I’m super happy”  
“I like your bow”  
“Thank you” They were going to go super casual but then Chuck wanted to feel fancy so he went with navy pants, a white long sleeve button up with the sleeves nicely rolled up to his elbows, brown faux leather suspenders and a grey bow tie and no shoes, he had no idea what Casey would be wearing, Alex and Ellie did all of the planning.  
“Are you ready to go put flowers down so Chuck and John can walk down the aisle”  
“I’m ready” Clara kissed Chuck’s cheek “Love you”  
“Love you too princess”

Chuck stood at the end of the aisle with his eyes clothed, taking a few deep breaths. Ellie linked his arm in hers, “Ready?”  
Chuck nodded. When the harp music started playing Chuck opened his eyes and walked towards the ocean’s edge where Morgan was waiting, it took some convincing but Casey eventually agreed to let Morgan perform the ceremony.  
The pink sand was breathtaking and he was glad Ellie convinced them to have a destination wedding in the Bahamas.  
Chuck made his way down the flower-covered path fighting back the tears.  
“You look good Chuck” Morgan whispered  
“Thanks, buddy”  
“Look” he nodded down to where Chuck just came from, and there stood Casey, wearing the same blue pants as Chuck, his shirt was white also but short sleeve and no tie, the top few buttons were undone, and he looked fine as hell. Alex had her arm linked with his, she was wearing a dress that looked just like the one Ellie was wearing but hers was a pastel purple where Ellie’s was pastel pink.  
When Casey finally got up to him, Chuck was already a mess of tears and emotions.  
“You look so handsome Chuck”  
“You look so sexy” Chuck was able to choke out.  
“Can I begin or are you two just going to flirt with each other?”  
“Just get to the part where we kiss”  
“We are gathered here today to witness the marriage between John Casey and Charles Irving Bartowski, they have decided to write their own vows because apparently I can’t be trusted” he glared over at Casey. “John you may go first”  
“I promise to encourage us to try new and unusual things. I vow to invest in loving you daily and to snuggle you as often as possible. I vow to be the best parts of me that fit perfectly with the best parts of you. Although I will be imperfect, I pledge to be sensitive and respectful of your unique talents, abilities, and quirks. I pledge to lend you strength for all of your dreams. I love you Bartowski”  
The water washed over their feet, and it was perfect.  
Chuck's voice was shaky because he has yet to stop crying “I am so lucky to be able to marry you, somehow on this miracle planet in the immeasurable expanse of the cosmos, in all of the worlds among the billions of people throughout time. Somehow we found each other. I love you so much John and I can’t wait to spend our lives together as husbands, to kick ass, to travel the world, to spending lazy days on the couch cuddling and picking on each other for the movie choices, raising kids together, get a dog, everything that life throws at us I can’t wait to tackle with you by my side. I just love you so freaking much”  
“You’re such a nerd”  
“But you love it”  
“Very much” Casey grabbed Chuck’s face and kissed him.  
“Hey, We aren’t at that part yet, what about the rings”  
Casey kept one hand on Chuck’s face, refusing to stop kissing him, he grabbed the ring from his pocket and slid it on Chuck’s finger. Chuck did the same.  
“You two are ridiculous. I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Casey-Bartowski, I guess you can keep kissing while we all walk away”  
Chuck pulled away breathless, he looked around to see that they were in fact alone.  
“Does this mean we can head to our room for a quicky before meeting everyone for dinner?”  
“Dinner isn’t until sunset, we have plenty of time” he grabbed Chuck’s hand as they jogged to their room, thankfully it was right on the beach so they got to their room quickly.

“We’re married” Chuck was giddy with excitement.  
“Yeah, so why do you still have clothes on?”  
“Because I look damn good” he hooked his thumbs in the suspenders  
“You do, and if you take them off nicely you can put it back on for dinner, if not I’m ripping them off”  
“Be gentle with yours too because that shirt fits you so well” Chuck shrugged off his suspenders and unclipped his bowtie, Casey was already naked and laying on the bed before Chuck even finished unbuttoning his shirt.  
“God I am so lucky” Chuck got the rest of his clothes off faster than he thought possible.  
“Me too” Casey smiled.  
“I have a surprise for you” Chuck turned around bending over slightly to show Casey the plug he had put in before he got ready “I figured it would make things quicker since we haven’t had sex in six weeks”  
“Fuck Bartowski”  
“Actually it’s Mr. Casey-Bartowski”  
“One question before I fuck your brains out, did you have to get it custom made with Mr. written on the end?”  
“Um no, It was already like that”  
“Interesting” he grabbed Chuck’s arm and pulled him onto the bed.

They had been friends with benefits for about six months before Chuck got the nerve to ask Casey out on a date, they dated for a month before having sex again and it felt different than it had been all those previous months and since that first time as a couple, there hasn't been a day that passed that they haven’t gotten off together in one way or another until the six-week span between the engagement and now.  
Chuck wasn’t sure if it was that gap or the fact that they were married now but this felt even better than ever.  
The way their bodies moved together, even the gentle kisses felt better, everything just felt so magical, CHuck knew that was cheesy as hell but it was true.  
They kept things slow, wanting to enjoy this feeling for as long as they could, stopping for brief moments to stare into each other's eyes, sweet-talking each other, with Casey throwing in a little dirty talk until they both had orgasms.  
“That was…...wow”  
“Yeah” Casey gave him one last kiss before rolling over onto his back. “Love you, Chuck”  
“Love you too John”


End file.
